Muñeca rota
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Cuando te conocí fue un encuentro no planeado, en un parque, lleno de niños y personas felices, algo que yo odiaba rotundamente. Pero había una persona que no era feliz, que no sonreía, que se mantenía en silencio y con una aura de tristeza a su alrededor.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Muñeca rota.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: T**

**Género: Romance, ¿Tragedia?**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Es un fic del tipo dramático, denle una oportunidad**.

* * *

**Muñeca rota.**

Cuando te conocí fue un encuentro no planeado, en un parque, lleno de niños y personas felices, algo que yo odiaba rotundamente. Pero había una persona que no era feliz, que no sonreía, que se mantenía en silencio y con una aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

_Deprimente, patética. _

Fue lo que pensé.

– Hey… - Recuerdo que al hablarte levantaste la mirada, parecías una muñeca, una de porcelana hecha a mano.

_Hermosa._

Fue lo que vino a mi mente, una imagen perfecta arruinada por las lágrimas que recorrían tus mejillas.

Tus ojos, de color blanco similares a la luna me atrajeron al instante, raros, hermosos, pero sin vida.

Cuando vi tu mirada perdida lo supe.

_Es ciega. _

Pensé, era un chico bastante idiota y agradecía que no vieras mi rostro, tal vez me odiarías. - ¿S-Sí? – Susurraste suavemente, se notaba el temor que te provocaba mi presencia.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Fue lo que pregunté, cuando sonreíste con pena algo hizo clic en mí como si me sintiera igual que tú.

– Porque… estoy sola. – Fue tu respuesta.

_Yo también._

Recuerdo cuando ambos entramos al apartamento, tú aún seguías temerosa por lo que podría hacerte pero no podías hacer nada aunque lo intentaras, estabas indefensa. – Puedes quedarte aquí, normalmente no paso mucho tiempo aquí y el apartamento es mío por lo que no hay problema, sólo seremos tú y yo. – Mi voz siempre fue imponente, y hacía el doble de efecto en ti, siempre te encogías de miedo y asentías sin replicar.

– Mu-Muchas gracias… Sasuke-san. –

– No importa. – Fue lo que respondí, de todas formas te había llevado a mi casa por puro impulso, un acto de caridad. – Ahora dime… ¿Es cierto que escapaste de tu casa? – La morena suspiró depresiva.

– Soy una carga después de todo... – Susurraste cohibida.

Rodé los ojos sintiendo que empezaba a irritarme, nunca fui bueno siendo paciente.

– Lo eres. – Fue mi comentario cobarde, y aunque te dolió no dijiste nada, no podías.

Después de aquello recuerdo mis días contigo en casa, recuerdo que no importaba el tiempo que tardara, si era tarde o si hacía frío, no importaba si tenías hambre, siempre me esperabas.

– B-Bienvenido. – Era la frase que tanto me molestaba, me sentía asustado, tenía miedo de que un día te cansaras de ser una carga y escaparas.

– Te resfriarás, ¿acaso quieres enfermar? – El rojo cubría tus mejillas mientras negabas cuan niña pequeña siendo reprendida.

– L-Lo siento. – Esa era la respuesta, no importaba el comentario, no importaba si era cruel o si no decía nada, siempre era así.

Recuerdo los días en los que tratabas de ser útil y el cómo llorabas en silencio cada vez que te reprochaba algún daño, era un idiota ¿sabes?, porque aunque quería sonreír y decirte una palabra linda para calmarte solo te hacía más daño, era como veneno para ti.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de cocinar o tan sólo meterte en la cocina?, ¡No puedes!, ¡Maldición mira esto! – Regañó él, viendo con molestia el desastre que había esparcido en el suelo, lo que antes fue una cara vajilla con té y galletas reducido a nada.

Ella sólo se mostró cabizbaja. – E-Estabas cansado así que quería darte algo… L-Lo siento… - Y de nuevo las lágrimas caían por tus mejillas, era horrible la sensación que sentía cada vez que sucedía aquello. – L-Lo siento tanto…

Recuerdo que siempre me llenaba de culpa y aunque trataba nunca daba una disculpa. – No te muevas, traeré algo para limpiar. – Y de nuevo te acuclillabas y llorabas en silencio odiándote una y otra vez por lo inútil que eras, por ser una maldita ciega.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido consiente, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan duro habría evitado que intentaras escapar. - ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata! – Cuando gritaba tu nombre en la fría y helada noche sentía que todo se revolvía en mí, lo sabía, sabía que algún día te irías pero aunque haya creído que estaría bien por mí no podía dejarte ir, no en aquel momento. - ¡Hinata! – Gritos y gritos fue lo que vinieron después, con horror presencié uno de tus peores traumas.

Alguien trataba de violarte.

Recuerdo haber corrido en tu auxilio, recuerdo haber golpeado a ese hombre con tanta furia que quedó medio muerto, cuando te vi estabas casi desnuda, con moretones y sollozabas.

Me sentí tan miserable… cuando me acerqué temblaste de miedo, estabas asustada. – Hinata… - Cuando dije tu nombre te calmaste, pero, no podía evitar pensar que eras como una muñeca, la muñeca de porcelana que conocí y que estaba rota. – Vamos a casa.

Después de aquello no salías, no comías, no dormías, siempre parecías ida y si tus ojos antes no tenían vida eras tú quien ya no tenía vida. Una muñeca hueca…

Algunas veces llegaba del trabajo y te encontraba llorando frente a la puerta, me llenaba de frustración el verte haciendo aquello y solo guardaba silencio. De nuevo lo repito, era un jodido idiota Hinata…

En aquellos momentos debería haberte abrazado, haberte cuidado como el precioso tesoro que eras.

Recuerdo un día en especial, te levantaste diferente, más calmada, y aunque no sonreíste como siempre lo hacías antes de aquel suceso aquel día me dijiste "Vuelve pronto", ese día me sentí más motivado, me alegró el que no me tuvieras miedo y que esperaras mi regreso.

Allí empecé a darme cuenta de que te apreciaba, y de que de nuevo tenía miedo de perderte. Ese día llegué tarde, el trabajo me había obligado a quedarme horas extras por lo que me sentía ansioso al regresar, ¿y si no estabas?, ¿y si estaba llorando otra vez en la entrada?, ¿y si de nuevo te habías encerrado?, ¿y si te hacías daño?

Ese día volví a casa tarde, pero, cuando llegué todos mis temores se fueron al encontrarte dormida en el comedor con algo de té y galletas, me había obligado a mí mismo a dejarte el té y las galletas cerca para que no hicieras otro desastre y te lastimaras. Recuerdo haberte cargado hasta tu habitación, haberte recostado en tu cama y haberte cubierto por las mantas. - ¿Sasuke… kun? – Me quedé tieso cuando pronunciaste mi nombre, sólo solté mi habitual monosílabo "hmp" en respuesta, en aquel momento sonreíste y te acurrucaste. – Bienvenido a casa.

Aquella frase me hizo sentir bien, tal vez, tú eras mi casa.

Luego de ello seguiste como siempre, me esperabas hasta tarde y tratabas de ayudar en casa, por suerte había contratado una mucama que te vigilaba y se ocupaba de las labores de la casa, cuando llegaba a casa me esperabas en la mesa con una gran sonrisa y tu frase habitual, siempre llegaba cansado y de mal humor, a veces te reprochaba por el mínimo movimiento que hacías y me encerraba en mi estudio, todo lo hacía para desahogarme, pero debería haber sido más consiente ya que ni tú ni yo éramos personas normales, tú eras depresiva y yo explosivo.

Sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota, no habría despreciado todos esos detalles que me dabas, siempre con tu rostro de porcelana similar al de una muñeca, sonreías aunque por dentro sufrieras. Hubo una noche de la que no tengo buenos recuerdos, estaba ebrio y molesto, llegué a casa y caminé a tu habitación, cuando entré allí te desperté de mala manera por lo que preocupada trataste de alejarte, esa noche… te hice llorar, eras una muñeca rota de nuevo.

Cuando desperté la habitación estaba desordenada, mis ropas estaban por todas partes y las tuyas estaban destrozadas, ¿qué hice?, fui un maldito al pensar en que estarías bien en casa lejos de todos los monstros que te hacían tanto daño sin pensar que yo era un demonio que te comía el alma poco a poco. No hablabas, no reías ni llorabas, sin vida, echaste a la mucama porque no querías que ella se enterara de lo que te hice, porque aunque yo fuera un monstro que te destrozaba innumerables veces te empeñabas en hacerme feliz. ¿Sabes Hinata?, yo no era feliz, mi remordimiento crecía día a día al verte delgada y enferma, desmayos, vómitos, falta de apetito, creí que era una simple anemia… que equivocado estaba.

Cuando te llevé al médico estabas desconfiada, no querías que nadie te tocara, y yo era ese nadie que te llevaba de su mano, recuerdo ver tu rostro cuando nos dieron la gran noticia.

_Embarazada._

Cambiaste, de nuevo parecías la misma hermosa muñeca de porcelana que brillaba cuan piedra preciosa, simplemente perfecta. Sabías que te había hecho daño pero aun así eras realmente feliz por ver a ese pequeño, cantabas sentada en el sillón mientras acariciabas tu pequeño vientre, siempre te veía a distancia, quería ver tu rostro sonriente, quería verte feliz. Una noche llegué tarde del trabajo, se me había hecho costumbre llegar temprano ya que quería cuidarte, no te tocaba, era como si tu tacto quemara, tal vez la culpa, tal vez el remordimiento, tal vez el miedo de destrozarte de nuevo.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun. – Tu sonrisa ese día fue más brillante, estabas emocionada. – Y-Yo… - Sonreí levemente al verte sonrojarte.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté calmo, había trabajado en mantener un tono de voz suave contigo, no quería hacerte más daño.

– El bebé… - Susurraste, te miré con sorpresa mientras tragaba grueso la emoción que explotaba en mi pecho.

- ¿Puedo…? – Asentiste emocionada mientras te acercabas a mí lentamente. Cuando toqué tu vientre de más de seis meses sentí esos suaves y también bruscos movimientos, me emocioné, no quiero negarlo porque así fue. Era feliz.

Esa noche nos quedamos en la sala sintiendo los movimientos del pequeño, te quedaste dormida en mi regazo por lo que te llevé a mi habitación, esa noche… te observé toda la noche, tu respiración acompasada y las lágrimas cuando nombrabas a tu familia, luego, llorabas hasta que te calmabas, me preocupaba bastante ¿qué sueños tenías?, ¿eran pesadillas?, ¿eran recuerdos amargos?, ¿yo estaría en tus sueños?, ¿recordarías cada noche… lo que te hice?

– N-No… - Susurraste con voz ahogada. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… n-no… - Sentí que mi pecho dolía, sentía un hueco muy profundo, pero sabía que merecía ese dolor pues yo fui quien te violó. – N-No me dejes… por favor… y-yo… t-te amo. – Y si tus anteriores palabras me habían asesinado del dolor, éstas me habían revivido, ¿cómo podías ser así?, después de tanto daño que te había hecho, ¿por qué decías amarme?, yo no te merecía Hinata, nunca te merecí.

Esa mañana despertaste desorientada, esa no era tu habitación, el aroma que sentías era de un desayuno hecho en casa, las sábanas eran de una contextura más fresca, cuando entré te encontré sentada en silencio mientras acariciabas tu vientre, de nuevo despertabas ese sentimiento cálido en mí y a la vez ese horrible sentimiento de culpa, ¿enserio me amabas?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué hice para merecerte?, ¡Nada!, ¡nunca hice nada Hinata! - ¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntaste en un susurro al escuchar movimientos, me acerqué lentamente y te puse una bandeja con el desayuno sobre tus piernas, te sonrojaste pues no estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles por mi parte. – No debiste… - Susurraste, recuerdo ver lo feliz que te hizo aquel gesto de mi parte, como sonreíste hasta acumular algunas lágrimas en tus lagrimales y el cómo cada bocado que dabas parecías guardarlo en tu memoria, degustando y disfrutando. En realidad no dije palabra alguna, todo se mantenía en silencio y es que yo no quería hablar, mi voz no salía de mi garganta y me sentía bastante contrariado por lo que sucedió entre tus sueños.

Ese día no te levantaste de la cama, te descubrí oliendo mi almohada y abrazándola con la devoción de una niña enamorada, te veías tan feliz que sentí deseos de salir de casa y no volver en horas, me abrumaba tu presencia. Cuando creí que dormías fui a mi habitación, era de noche, bastante tarde, me cambié y me puse un pijama con la intención de no dormir en la misma habitación que tú. – Sa-Sasuke-kun… - La sorpresa se reflejó en mis oscuros ojos que no destacaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, te sentaste cabizbaja mientras jugabas con tus dedos, un vicio que tenías cuando te colocabas muy nerviosa. - ¿Podrías… quedarte? – Sentí un nudo en mi pecho, en realidad no quería quedarme puesto que tal vez desearía verte dormir de nuevo y con ello también de nuevo dirías que me amas.

Aun así no pude negarme, si lo hacía seguramente te afectaría bastante y no podía dejar que sufrieras más por la seguridad del bebé, por la tuya y también por la mía. Recuerdo haberme recostado junto a ti, y, aunque guardé distancias tú como niña pequeña que le teme a los monstros de la oscuridad te aferraste a mí, temblabas de vergüenza, miedo quizás, eras incomprensible en situaciones como esta porque en realidad me había dado cuenta que no sabía qué pasaba por tu mente y tu corazón.

Aunque me reproché mentalmente no evité abrazarte, nos aferramos el uno al otro como una escapatoria al pasado que habíamos tenido juntos, no quería soltarte y pensar que escaparías, que de nuevo te romperías como una frágil muñeca de porcelana y con ello también se rompería lo que quedaba de mi corazón, lo admito, siempre fui un hombre malo y un monstro pero aquello no me evitó querer aferrarme a la luz que tú irradiabas, una luz que tenías mas no veías ya que tu mundo siempre se vio rodeado de tinieblas. – Hinata… - Susurré pronunciando mis primeras palabras en todo ese día. – Yo… no merezco que seas así conmigo… ¿por qué no me odias? – Pregunté sintiendo aquella pregunta bastante amarga.

– P-Porque te amo.

De nuevo esas palabras fueron lo que llenaron mi mundo, aferré mis brazos en tu espalda y besé tu sedoso cabello, tú te abrazaste a mi pecho y suspiraste mi nombre, entonces fue cuando sin más besé tus labios, aquellos labios que no me había dado el gusto de disfrutar, aquellos labios de los cuales había arrebatado más de un sollozo, aquellos labios que me habían regalado más de una sonrisa.

Cuando me correspondiste sentí que mi corazón se estremecía, era una sensación agradable, me sentía querido después de mucho tiempo, sentía que tenía ante mí un regalo y que era libre de quererte. No te merecía, nunca te merecí, pero aun así te aferrabas a mí como tu única luz a sabiendo que eras tú quien iluminaba de a poco mi vida, una vida que ya se había aferrado a las tinieblas. Soy un monstro, lo sé, nunca he merecido nada de ti, ni tus besos ni tu amor ya que eras tú quien merecía todo y a la vez no recibías nada.

Recuerdo que esa noche fue cálida, más que la anterior pues ya no dormías a mi lado sino que dormías en mis brazos, repetías constantemente mi nombre y decías que me amabas mientras yo acariciaba tu cabello y trataba de calmarte en momentos, cuando las lágrimas rodeaban tu rostro yo las limpiaba con delicadeza; tal vez, si te despertabas y te dabas cuenta que estaba a tu lado te asustarías, no podía evitarlo… siempre estaba lleno de inseguridades.

Desde esa noche se nos hizo costumbre dormir juntos, comer en la cama y tocar tu vientre, tal vez si no hubiera sucedido lo que sucedió sabríamos el color de sus ojos y también cómo sería. Anhelaba tenerlo en mis brazos, llamarlo por su nombre y saber que me veía, que él vería por ti. Cuando llegó el parto yo estaba en casa, caíste en el baño y rompiste fuente, estábamos asustados por lo que te cargué y te llevé a mi auto; fue más tiempo del deseado lo que tardamos en llegar y aunque estabas en trabajo de parto lo más difícil vino después.

El bebé se había estrangulado con el cordón umbilical.

Cuando despertaste de tu largo sueño yo estaba a tu lado, ese día lloramos juntos por nuestra gran pérdida, nuestro pequeño había muerto y no pudimos salvarlo. Recuerdo tus sollozos, el cómo te aferrabas a mí y negabas una y otra vez que fuera cierto, te comprendía porque yo también deseaba que fuera un maldito malentendido o que sucediera algún milagro y nuestro pequeño estuviera en nuestros brazos.

Éramos miserables. Después de ello fueron meses con antidepresivos y terapias psicológicas, me negaba a la idea de que tú también te fueras y me dejaras, era un maldito egoísta que trataba de mantenerte a su lado con tal de no estar solo. Te veías marchita, de nuevo estabas rota, llegaba a casa temprano y cocinaba tus platos favoritos pero aun así nunca comías más de dos bocados, para ese tiempo ya sabías moverte perfectamente por la casa así que sólo te encerrabas en nuestra habitación buscando mi calor en las noches para derramar tus lágrimas en mi pecho, no podía negarte el que durmiéramos juntos pues me era imposible el conciliar el sueño sin el olor de tu cabello, te sucedía lo mismo, pues cada vez que me quedaba en el estudio esperabas sentada en nuestra cama, esperabas mi regreso.

Fueron noches difíciles, las lágrimas y los miedos, siempre con la incertidumbre del que al volver a casa no te vería y que sería en aquel momento en el que acabaría con mi propia vida. Una noche cuando regresé a casa te encontré inerte en el suelo de la entrada, me asusté a tal punto que me quedé inmóvil, te veías pálida y fría, tenía miedo de tocarte y no sentir tu pulso, de saber que mi temor se había hecho realidad.

Si morías, de nuevo mi vida estaría vacía, no sólo tú estarías rota sino que mi corazón moriría contigo. Recuerdo mi temor, el cómo corrí hasta ti y busqué algún indicio de que estuvieras viva, respirabas y tu pulso estaba. Al parecer era un desmayo, por anemia. Te llevé a nuestra habitación y preparé algo de sopa, recuerdo verte confundida y también avergonzada, esa noche cenaste dos veces lo cual me hizo feliz. Me preocupaba tu salud así que te llevé a un médico, no te gustaba salir de casa, podía sentir tu temor cuando escuchabas todo el ruido a tu alrededor, no te culpaba pues muy pocas veces habías salido del lugar al que llamábamos casa.

Después de ello de nuevo parecías la antigua Hinata, sonreías, comías, y me dabas la bienvenida pero aun así la sombra del doloroso pasado te atormentaba. Decidí pedir vacaciones y llevarte a un spa, ya eran dos años desde que te había encontrado en aquel parque. Como tenías miedo de bañarte sola tuve que quedarme contigo, fue incómodo para mí ver tu cuerpo desnudo al igual que para ti, eras hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra y aunque hubieras estado embarazada tu cuerpo mantenía una fisonomía muy bien proporcionada.

Deseaba tu cuerpo. Aquello me aterraba, no quería hacerte daño de nuevo, no cuando por fin estabas volviendo a ser la Hinata que quería, porque sí, te quería, hasta la más delgada fibra de tu cabello era perfecta para mí. Recuerdo la tensión al irnos a dormir, de nuevo buscaste mi regazo metiéndote en mi futón, hacía frío por lo que el calor de mi cuerpo te dio calidez. – Sasuke-kun. – Susurraste con voz baja no queriendo despertarme. "¿Mmm?" fue mi casi respuesta. – ¿M-Me darías un beso? – Preguntaste, sabía que te habías sonrojado bastante y aquello sólo hizo aumentar mi deseo por ti.

Te besé, porque lo deseaba, aunque tuviera segundas intenciones en ello. Cuando nuestros besos se hicieron más fogosos y la pasión empezó a rodearnos me recosté sobre ti recorriendo con mis labios tu rostro y cuello, deliciosos a mi parecer. Cuando te sentí temblar me detuve, ¿y si te hacía daño?, no quería obligarte a algo que te rompiera de nuevo, no podía soportar la idea de que aquello sucediera.

Aun así con voz sedosa pediste por más, tal vez desde el principio esa fue tu intensión, que recorriera con mi lengua todo tu cuerpo, que besara con delicadeza tus labios y con mi tacto te diera la calidez que buscabas, que al momento de penetrarte sintieras el placer de hacer el amor, porque en aquel momento sólo nos estábamos amando el uno al otro. Ese fue otro de los mejores recuerdos que poseo, los mejores recuerdos de mi vida junto a ti Hinata.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y volvimos a casa era habitual el compartir besos, recuerdo como te sonrojabas en sobremanera cuando de manera sigilosa te robaba un beso de despedida y cómo tú me pedías uno de bienvenida. Eran días felices, sólo tú y yo abrazándonos en las noches, en nuestra habitación, algunas veces dormíamos profundamente, otras, prefería quedarme admirando tu rostro y limpiando tus lágrimas mientras acariciaba tu cabello entre pesadillas; pero, lo que más me gustaba era el sentir tu piel desnuda con la mía, el acoplarme perfectamente contigo como si fuéramos un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Recuerdo tu voz, como decías mi nombre cuando llegabas al éxtasis y sonreías con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo también me sentía feliz, quería permanecer contigo de esa forma siempre, nunca verte rota de nuevo.

Pero los deseos no siempre se cumplen, ¿cierto?, sobre todo cuando esa persona apareció. ¿Quién iba a saber que conocería a tu primo?, sabía que habías huido de casa, que tu apellido era Hyuuga y que eras ciega desde nacimiento, sabía que antes eras hija de un hombre rico y que tu familia era numerosa pero que siempre fuiste considerada un estorbo. Cuando lo conocí supe sus intenciones, él te quería alejar de mi lado, quería llevarte lejos. ¿Cómo supo que vivías conmigo?, por el médico, al parecer eran amigos, ¿Sabes?, tal vez debí haberte pedido matrimonio, así dejarías de ser una Hyuuga y te convertirías en una Uchiha.

Cuando te hablé de tu primo tu rostro demostró terror, sabía que no querías verlo pero no sabía hasta qué punto deseabas estar lejos de él. – Hinata, cásate conmigo. – Recuerdo ver tu rostro lleno de sorpresa, también, cómo aquellos ojos sin vida parecieron verme por un instante mientras con lágrimas en los ojos respondías afirmativamente cientos de veces.

No te dejaría ir, eras mía y de nadie más, eras mi muñeca de porcelana y sabía que si te perdía no sólo tú te romerías, mi corazón también. Dejé mi trabajo, vendí el apartamento y viajamos a un pequeño pueblo lejos de la ciudad, era tranquilo y hogareño perfecto para una nueva vida. Nos casamos allí, sólo nosotros dos y mis mejores amigos, nunca preguntaron por ti y apenas nos casamos se volvieron a ir, sabían que quería una vida nueva y que la empezaría junto a ti.

Si tan solo ese idiota no nos hubiera perseguido. Tal vez seguiría vivo, ¿no crees?

Compramos una casa, era casi tan grande como el apartamento y tenía varios cuartos para nuestros hijos, recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar sola mientras planeabas todo lo que querías a futuro. ¿Sabes?, yo quise hacer tus sueños realidad.

Por eso fue que arreglé nuestro jardín, te gustaban las flores así que planté tulipanes y algunas rosas, también querías un perro por lo que te di un cachorro, por su puesto éste estaba entrenado. Él sería tus ojos.

Cada noche era más frecuente el amarnos, pero nunca te decía mis sentimientos, sabías que era difícil para mí expresarlos en palabras y no me reprochabas, siempre fuiste buena conmigo aunque yo siempre fui un monstro con dobles intenciones. Porque aunque en aquel tiempo fuera bueno contigo todo era por mi egoísmo, porque quería tenerte a mi lado, porque quería evitar que tu familia te arrebatara de mis brazos o cualquier otra persona.

Primero asesiné a Neji, el maldito había encontrado nuestra casa, ¿puedes creerlo?, que bueno que ese día estabas dormida de lo contrario abrías escuchado cómo sonada su cráneo al ser golpeado por un palo.

Luego fue a nuestro vecino, Kiba. Ese maldito decía ser tu amigo cuando buscaba cualquier oportunidad para estar a solas contigo, sabía que te daba miedo estar sola con alguien que no fuera yo y aun así eras tan amable con él que cuando intentó besarte fue suficiente para alejarlo de ti. Qué bueno que no escuchabas a las chismosas del pueblo, de lo contrario habrías escuchado cómo ese idiota fue apuñalado y asesinado.

Luego fue Gaara, un compañero que conocí en mi nuevo trabajo como gerente de una compañía, era silencioso y trabajador, creí que él sería una persona confiable, un día fue a casa para dejarme unos papeles del trabajo, para mi molestia te conoció y a primera vista se enamoró. Patético ¿no?, ya que él te amó sólo con verte cuando tú no podías ver nada de él, trató de frecuentarte y visitarte cuando yo no estaba, tenía suerte de que Aki el perro pulgoso no dejaba que nadie se te acercara excepto yo. Él murió en un accidente de tránsito.

Cada día te veías más hermosa, sonreías cuando escuchabas mi voz y te abrazabas a mí con tanta fuerza que me quitabas el aire, me amabas a tal punto de ignorar todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor porque para ti yo era tu mundo así como tú eras el mío Hinata.

Sin tan solo mi amor no hubiera sido tan enfermizo tal vez no habría enloquecido, ¿cierto?

No te dejaba salir pues tu belleza era tan deslumbrante que cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, sólo hablabas conmigo, reías y comías conmigo, y era lo único que necesitabas, lo que ambos necesitábamos. No te importaba el olor a sangre en mi ropa, no te importaba que te prohibiera salir por tu seguridad, no te importaba que hiciéramos el amor todas las noches porque para ti yo era tu felicidad.

Tal vez, desde el principio, estábamos condenados a amarnos de esa forma, ¿cierto?, eras una chica depresiva, tanto que si nombraba a alguna chica de mi trabajo te volvías sensible y llorabas en el baño, pero nunca debiste preocuparte, nadie era tan hermosa como tú y a nadie quería como te quería a ti. Me pediste que no trabajara más, todos nuestros días se resumían a dormir en la misma cama, comer juntos en el comedor y hacer el amor, no me molestaba esa vida pues tú y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Pero no todo sería felicidad, ¿cierto?, después de todo empezaron a investigar los asesinatos de aquellos malditos que trataron de meterse con nuestra felicidad, después de todo la familia Hyuuga siguió buscándote después de casi tres años sin saber nada de ti. Pero no importaba nada porque nos teníamos el uno al otro y si no podíamos estar juntos en vida… moriríamos juntos, ¿cierto Hinata?

Fue bueno el habernos mudado, cambiamos nuestro apellido, ahora éramos el matrimonio "Shiroino" me gustaba ese apellido "El color de la muerte" nos representaba a ambos, negro, como la oscuridad que tus ojos veían, como mi corazón asesino, como nuestro amor.

Sabíamos que no viviríamos mucho tiempo en paz hasta que dieran con nosotros, pero, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?, recuerdo tu deseo por quedar embarazada, tu anhelo de ser madre y cómo éste quedó destrozado al saber que no podíamos tener hijo a causa del antiguo embarazo, querías ser madre, y yo te cumpliría ese deseo.

Cuando llevé a casa a nuestra nueva hija estabas muy feliz, no preguntaste de dónde era y por qué estaba con nosotros, te dedicaste a cuidarla y amarla todos los días, éramos una familia feliz. La niña era huérfana, la había encontrado cuando estaba siendo abandonada por su madre en un callejón, ¿puedes creerlo?, nosotros queriendo nuestra propia familia y otros malditos deshaciéndose de ella como si fuera un trapo viejo.

_Hana._

Amabas ese nombre, decías que ella era una hermosa flor que sería cultivada por ambos, tus días eran alegres y no nos faltaba nada.

Empecé a trabajar en casa, no podía dejarlas solas cuando ambas me necesitaban, aunque fueras una gran madre tu falta de visión era un gran problema, así que necesitabas mi ayuda para cuidarla. Daba clases privadas en una habitación de la casa, no ganaba lo que ganaba cuando te conocí pero nos servía para vivir, nuestra familia conformada por tres personas y un perro pulgoso era lo único que necesitábamos.

Si tan sólo no estuviéramos malditos por nuestro pasado. Después de cuatro años de conocernos, dos de estar casados y uno de ser padres nuestra primera tragedia sucedió. El perro murió, envenenado.

¿Quién pudo hacer aquello?, ¿un vecino?, ¿Aki comió algo descompuesto?, ¿por qué?, agradecía que Hana fuera una niña y que no se hubiera apegado a él, tú tampoco te deprimiste por lo que para mí estuvo bien. Aunque siempre lo sospeché, aún me preguntó ¿por qué envenenaste a Aki?

Nuestra vida era armoniosa y feliz, nuestro amor no era sano, lo sé, porque aún evitaba que el mundo te viera a ti y a mi pequeña hija, al igual que tú evitabas que tuviera contacto con alguna mujer. Sólo tú eras mi dueña, ¿fue por eso que ahogaste a Hana?, ¿fue por esa pelea estúpida en la que perdiste el control y asesinaste a nuestra hija?, ¿acaso tenías miedo de que ella fuera más importante que tú?

No te odio, porque mi amor por ti fue tan tóxico que no podía odiarte, ahora entendía por qué tú no me odiabas, tú me amabas tanto como yo a ti ¿cierto?, por eso buscabas mis caricias, por eso rogabas por mi amor.

Cinco años de conocernos, casi tres de casarnos, dos de ser padres y seis meses de haber perdido nuestra hija. De nuevo éramos tú y yo, amando cada parte de nuestra retorcida alma, deseando poder tener todo del otro al punto en que no podíamos vivir sin saber que el otro respiraba sólo nuestro propio aire. Te quería sólo para mí y tú me querías para ti.

La policía nos buscaba, a mí por asesinato, a ti por desaparición, querían alejarnos y evitar que estuviéramos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Es por eso que no querías que nadie entrara a nuestra casa, sólo éramos tú y yo contra el mundo que no apreciaba nuestro amor.

Y después de recordar nuestra vida juntos me doy cuenta de que es por eso que estamos así ahora, ¿no Hinata?, ambos en nuestra cama, abrazándonos fuertemente al otro mientras los efectos del veneno nos consume lentamente llevándose de poco a poco el aliento de nuestra alma.

Y, aun así nos aferramos al otro, con la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de amarnos hasta la eternidad, sin restricción, sin un pasado tormentoso ni los crímenes que hemos cometido, sólo seríamos tú y yo porque aún en nuestro lecho de muerte seguíamos siendo tan egoístas que no pensaríamos en estar con nuestro dos pequeños hijos muertos, no, porque mi corazón te ama y te desea de una forma tan enferma que no te dejaré caer en manos de alguien que no sea yo al igual que tú, ¿cierto Hinata?

Dime Hinata, si te digo que te amo, ¿qué harías? – Hinata… - Susurré con voz queda, sentía que mi vida se iba en cada aliento.

– Sasuke… - Respondiste a mi voz, te veías cansada y con mucho sueño, empezaba a tener miedo de verte morir primero.

– Te amo… - Sonreíste levemente mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer con pesadez, lo temía, temía saber que el peor error que cometí fue el de conocerte, el de amarte a cada instante y el de romperte en pequeños pedazos como una muñeca de porcelana, eras frágil y aun así no te traté con delicadeza. – Te amo… te amo… más que a mi vida, más que a nuestros hijos, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… Te amo… - Asentiste levemente mientras más y más lágrimas caían de tus ojos.

– Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, desde que te conocí te amé y te sigo amando… - Tu voz se fue haciendo cada vez más apagada al igual que tu respiración, yo también sentía sueño y cada vez perdía más la visión de la realidad.

Dime Hinata, si volviéramos a nacer o si nos encontráramos en otra dimensión, ¿Me seguirías amando como yo te amo?, ¿no te importaría ser rota una y otra vez por mi culpa?, dime Hinata, ahora ¿sigues siendo una muñeca rota?

**¿Aún estás rota de amarme como me amas?, porque mi frío corazón late por ti y ahora se detiene por ti, porque este amor que siento por ti ya no tiene un freno, porque yo te pertenezco.**

* * *

**Waa!, yo de nuevo por aquí xd, pues este es el último Oneshot que he escrito, la verdad me ha encantado utilizar una temática un poco más oscura, me ha emocionado escribir este shot, ¿A ustedes no?, digo, me gusta probar cosas nuevas y no quedarme en lo monótono y más cuando estoy aburrida XD. Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen si está mal lo del género porque en verdad no sabía que género ponerle a este fic.**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
